In an active matrix driving-type display device, pixels are usually driven by means of thin film transistors (TFTs). Therefore, in the active matrix driving-type display device, a large number of TFTs need to be fabricated.
In relevant art, there is typically a passivation layer or a protective layer (e.g., an organic resin layer) provided to surrounding between a lead-out electrode and a drain-electrode of a thin film transistor (simplified as TFT) in an array substrate, and the lead-out electrode and the drain-electrode may for example be connected with each other via a through-hole formed in the passivation layer or the protective layer.